


[Fic Banner] Love By the Light of a Trick Candle

by Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)



Series: Graphics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AvLand Mission #10, Banners & Icons, Community: avland, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, For a Friend, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photostrip, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic banner for "Love By the Light of a Trick Candle", an Allison/Lydia fic written by charleybradburies.</p><p>Done for the make-a-gift challenge for AvLand Mission #10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic Banner] Love By the Light of a Trick Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love By the Light of a Trick Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430264) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



 


End file.
